The magnetic field and electric potential produced bi action currents in a human median nerve have been measured in normal volunteers. A mathematical model has been developed relating the measured magnetic field to the current-distribution. The project is aimed at developing a noninvasive technique to monitor peripheral nerve regeneration in patients who have suffered localized nerve damage.